


Once Upon A Time

by Writer1001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Animal-Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1001/pseuds/Writer1001
Summary: Trapped with no where to go but the Devil, Princess Korra is cursed to an eternal sleep with a True Loves Kiss the only way to break it. Or is it?





	Once Upon A Time

Korra watched herself in the mirror as Naga stroked her long brown hair to perfection. Every once in a while she would wince from the comb meeting a tangled lock.

Tired cyan eyes stared back at Korra as she studied herself. The long night of her coming of age celebration was finally over. Again.

Waking up had been a happy occasion; the dreaded night of acting like a 'proper princess' had passed, or so she had thought.

Naga had walked in, her purely white hair fluttering behind but her dark eyes stared at Korra. She could see how appalled she was at her appearance.

"Princess Korra! Why are you still in bed?" The aghast expression on the short girl's face confused Korra. She always slept late on unimportant days.

"You know today is your coming of age party and you still look like a mess. Get up and stop being so lazy!" Naga screeched.

She pulled Korra out of bed with surprising strength for her size and began to peel off Korra's sleeping robes.

Naga's words floated around her mind continuously as a memory began to replay in her mind. Naga had said the exact same words yesterday. What was happening?

Thoughts raced in Korra's mind as confusion felt like a whirlwind smashing into her entire body. For a second she had thought it was joke. Making her believe she was going to re-live her nightmare all over again.

She had played along until the seamstress arrived with her gown.

Madam Furusha showered Korra with the words she had heard before, her expression as lively and perfectly in sync as she remembered.

It was then it began to sink in. She was re-living her coming of age celebration.

Kings and queens, nobles from the great Republic City and beyond, and potential suitors were coming to the palace, to meet her, to _see_ her. And Korra had to play the role of the perfect daughter once again.

Once Korra was ready, she stared at herself in the mirror. Even though she had seen herself dressed exactly in the same dress, she couldn't recognise the young woman staring at her.

Her wild hair tamed into perfect loops with shiny ornaments demanding attention. The shimmering royal blue dress and white fur shawl felt foreign on her skin, but this was her role. She was the princess of Republic City, and tonight, once again, she had to place on her mask.

Korra watched Naga's reflection stand behind her, a sympathetic look in her dark eyes.

Her lips began moved but Korra's hearing was long gone, instead she heard the words from the same memory Korra remembered.

 _Korra, I'm so proud of you,_ her soft pink lips moved without sound but the words were clear in her mind.

 _I may just be your serving lady but you are like a sister to me._ A giggle. _I know you would rather be trekking down a mountain or swimming in untamed tides but this is your duty. This is your future kingdom, remember that._

The door creaked open as small gale of wind entered the room. The king, her father, was right on cue.

He took her hand, twirled her around as he admired his precious jewel. All words were no longer heard from her ears but rather from Korra's memories.

The king whisked her away and thrust her into scrutinizing eyes of the public, a proud smile adorning his aging face. The long night began anew, everything playing out the same, nothing out of place.

Once the nightly ritual of combing her hair ended, Naga bid Korra goodnight, leaving her alone with her many thoughts.

Sleep came difficult as Korra asked herself questions she could not answer but a simple question loomed inside her head: was the curse finally over?

Before her eyes submitted to darkness, a shiver ran down her body as she felt a presence hang over her. Korra dismissed it as drowsiness, her body succumbing to the long awaited sleep.

A powerful shake shook Korra out of her deep rest. She bolted upwards as she met the livid stare of Naga.

"Princess Korra! Why are you still in bed?" Naga's face perfectly mirrored the aghast expression Korra had witnessed twice before. "You know today is your coming of age party and you still look like a mess. Get up and stop being so lazy!"

Korra simply stared at Naga before she groaned and fell into her pillow, her fists slamming her frustrations into her mattress.

* * *

The dreaded day repeated for a third, a fourth and a fifth time. The same things happening, each scene blowing past Korra like an endless gust of wind.

It was on the sixth time that Korra finally noticed something different.

Kuriva.

She was the only female general in her father's army and the most trusted, but Korra saw past her facade. There was an ominous aura surrounding the hard woman that made Korra feel apprehension towards her.

Tonight Kuvira swapped her metal plates for an elegant, grey fitting dress, her hair placed in a neat hairdo. She was currently speaking to Korra, inquiring the young girl about potential suitors.

"Why are you being nice to me?" The words slipped out without restraint. Her sudden question stopped Kuvira mid-sentence as she stared at Korra with a split second of shock, but her carefully crafted hardness masked her emotions.

Kuvira didn't like Korra and Korra didn't like Kuvira. It was an open secret. Korra never pondered over Kuvira's intention until now.

Korra should've noticed this strange encounter on the first night; it was unlike Kuvira to be so _nice_ , especially to Korra.

The other woman cleared her throat. "You're are a grown woman now, Princess Korra. Next in line to descend to the throne, and I think it's time we finally built a proper relationship."

Korra mused over the answer while looking at Kuvira with a searching gaze. If she was going to act civil, Korea would too. She took the glass of wine Kuvira had offered with a small smile and took a gentle sip of the bitter drink.

A shiver coursed through her spine as she felt unknown eyes watching her amongst the shadows. This feeling was irritating Korra, she never liked living in fear.

* * *

On the eighth repetition of her coming of age party, Korra broke script.

Midst a monologue of an entitled prince, Korra turned her back to him and walked away towards the refreshment table. She could hear him stutter out her name but Korra simply ignored him, tired from listening to men from all ages trying to win her hand at marriage like she was some prize.

She shuddered remembering the old counselor's hot breath against her neck from earlier before and couldn't believe she had gone through it eight times already!

"I see you are finally tired of playing the perfect princess."

Korra turned around and came face to face with Asami Sato, the wealthy daughter of an industrialist.

Her cherry lips had a ghost of a smile and her hooded green eyes stared at Korra playfully. "Are you okay?"

Korra lightly shook her head as a blush crept across her dark skin.

"No, I'm fine. It's just just tiring to listen to men trying to win over my heart with their 'heartfelt speeches'," Korra lightly mocked with an exaggerated facial expression.

Asami's laughter fluttered through the air into Korra's ears. "It does get awfully dull after a while, I know."

The raven haired woman moved closer to Korra. She picked up a glass of wine and sensually placed it on her lip, deep red meeting cherry.

After a sip, Asami looked at Korra with a small smile. "How are you enjoying your night so far, Princess Korra?"

Her name rolled off tongue smoothly and forced Korra to take a gulp as she became once more flustered by the deep gaze of the other woman.

"It's not my type of thing but it isn't bad," Korra said coolly but her eyes were distracted by a dark shadow that moved out past her vision.

"So what is your type?" Asami's question entered her ears and it slowly registered in her brain as the cogs began to churn.

She wordlessly gaped at the other woman until the shadowy figure moved past the corner of her eye. It was upstairs moving in the darkness. The movement mesmerized Korra, calling out to her.

"I'm sorry to cut our chat a little short but I have to go somewhere quickly," Korra said as she began to move, her eyes meeting the disappointed gaze of Asami. She paused for a minute and gave the woman reassuring smile. "I'll be back though, I promise."

With that out of the way, Korra rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could, dress bunched up in her hands. She turned the corner and with a second to spar as the silhouette move through the dark and disappeared into her room.

Taking a deep breath Korra moved carefully towards her room and entered it with suspicion.

Her window was open. The view of lights from the city seemed like a million fireflies flickering in the night with a gentle gust of wind entering the room.

The dragged groan of the door closing made Korra turn away from the sight and face the sound. As the door closed, a dark figure moved out the dark and into the light and it revealed a smirking Unalaq.

"If it isn't Princess Korra, my dear niece." He slithered around her as he spoke and Korra stared at him paralysed.

Her uncle, Unalaq, a dark sorcerer feared by many, was in her room, smiling at her like they were old friends. It all made sense. This was why she was trapped: it was his dark magic. She was under his spell.

"I should've known it was you," Korra hissed ferociously, her nerves returning back into her body.

A deep laughter rumbled past Unalaq's lips at the heavy accusation as his stature loomed over Korra. "Me? You think I did this to you? You really are a foolish little girl."

His blue eyes looked into her cyan one's with knowing glint that frustrated Korra. He knew something she didn't and he was taking his time to make the big reveal; suspense was a little too time consuming for Korra.

"You really should be careful who you accept drinks from."

A smirk graced the lips of Unalaq as he watched realisation dawn on Korra's face.

"Kuvira." The name escaped her mouth as a whisper that melted into the air. "I don't understand. Why would she do something like this?" Kuvira was many things but drastic wasn't one of them. Or maybe Korra really didn't know what Kuvira was capable of.

"Why do you think?" Unalaq asked, his fading smile suddenly made him face seem haunting. "All in the name of the crown. With you out of the picture and if your father were to suddenly die, who do you think would be next in line?"

The question hung heavy in the air.

"She slipped a strong, a very dark potion into your drink. It has placed you into an eternal sleep, cursing you to relive your last day over and over and over again. Until, that is, the curse should be broken by a true love's kiss," Unalaq said, still circling Korra like a shark circling his defeated prey. "Your father has invited many princes, Princess Korra. All to come and break this wicked curse, in return for your hand in marriage of course."

The last revelation felt like a slap to the face and it knocked the breath out of the dark haired girl. "H-He did what?"

"It's true. I came into your mental landscape to rescue you, but the magic of the curse was too powerful. You merely sensed my shadow the entire time. It's only because you have placed the curse into a loop by breaking the usual scenario that you've managed to weaken it enough to an extent that you can see me physically," Unalaq explained.

After a moment to let the princess to digest his words, Unalaq took out a tiny bottle of a clear substance from the inside of his robes and dangled it in front of Korra as she looked at it unimpressed.

"A bottle of water? What is a bottle of water going to do?" Korra asked with irritation. She didn't trust Unalaq nor his intentions but they both knew he was her only hope.

"Since no prince will likely wake you up from your eternal slumber, I brought this," Unalaq said, shaking the bottle. "It's the antidote."

The truth of his words felt like a knife, cold and sharp. Korra hopefully stared at the bottle but fear made her hesitate, her gaze distrustful as her look up at Unalaq. "What's the price?"

Another smirk appeared. "Maybe you're not as stupid as you look, Princess." 

He placed his hand once again inside his dark robes and drew out a roll of parchment. He opened it and gave it to Korra with a passive face. "It's a blood contract. I'll will give you the antidote in return you will repay me with a reward. It's not anytime soon but I will this contract will ensure that I get my reward once I come for it."

Korra stared at the contract and Unalaq. It was a deal with the devil, but it was the only way she could save herself.

Taking the needle that Unalaq offered, Korra pricked her thumb and a single drop of crimson stained her thumb as she placed it on the paper.

Unalaq hastily took the parchment and placed it on the inside of his robes like a precious jewel and thrust the antidote in Korra's hands. "Quickly, drink. I can feel the power of the curse returning."

With shaky hands, Korra undid the cap and quickly forced down the bitter brew, feeling it slowly flow down her throat.

The effects of the potion were almost immediate. Korra felt a constriction on the inside of her throat, air no longer escaping or entering her lungs. She clutched her throat as her cyan eyes began to water, the pain of being unable to breathe felt like an eternal flame was burning within her lungs.

Slowly darkness crawled into her mind, her body now lying helplessly on the ground staring at Unalaq's feet. Before she lost conscious, Unalaq's final words repeated itself in her mind:

"I will collect what is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that piece! I'm sure whether I should continue this story or leave it as a one-shot, but comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
